


Do you want to come too?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [76]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 24 - Freeform, 4-year-old!Tae, 4-year-old!Yuta, Kindergarten!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was sure okaa-san was lying to him when she said this was a nice place. He knows that nobody wants to play with him.Or maybe there would be someone?





	Do you want to come too?

**Author's Note:**

> Okaa-san mean Mom in Japanese.  
> Day 24 - Do you want to come too?  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta was scared. 

Okaa-san has dropped him off in this foreigner building and handed him to the pretty lady, who was now pulling him towards a room from where a lot of loud noises were coming out. 

Yuta felt tears swelling in his eyes. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to know what was inside. It was something new and scary, and Yuta just didn't feel ready to it.

He started pulling backwards when the pretty lady placed her hand on handle of the door. She looked down at him and gave him a smile.  
"Come on, the others can't wait to meet you" she said.

Well, Yuta didn't want to meet the others.  
So he just glared at the woman, who turned away from him to open the door. The noises got louder. 

There were other kids running around the room, some with toys in their hands, some just chasing each other. They looked happy. Yuta wasn't. They were all strangers. 

"Kids, gather around me" the pretty lady said, causing the kids to look at her. Then just in a few seconds, they were all sitting around her legs. Yuta stepped closer to her, trying desperately to disappear behind her or make the ground swallow him up.  
But the woman just wouldn't let him, pulling him in front of her and placing a hand on his shoulders to make sure he doesn't go away. 

"Guys, this is Nakamoto Yuta. From now on he will be in this class, playing with you. Be nice to him, alright?" She said, patting Yuta's shoulders gently. Yuta looked at the small army of children in front of him, before he quickly turned his head away. 

Nobody will want to be his friend. He didn't even speak the language correctly... 

Then a boy stood up and stepped to him.  
"How old are you?" He asked, leaning his head to the side. He was in the same height as Yuta, his hair was messy. 

Yuta's breath hitched. How does he say it? One... Two... Three...  
"Four" he answered finally, after having counted on his fingers. 

The boy nodded softly.  
"Good, me too. I'm Taeyong" he said, giving Yuta a smile. 

"Taeyong, come on! Let's go back to play" one of the boys called out to Taeyong, who turned back to them. 

"Okay" then he looked at Yuta. "Do you want to come too?" And he held out his hand for Yuta to take.

A huge smile broke out on Yuta's face as he grabbed the offered hand.  
"Yes!" 

So there was really someone who wanted be friends with him!

**Author's Note:**

> I ONLY NEED TO WRITE TEN MORE AND THEN I'M DONE WITH ALL OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
